howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Raincutter
Please, do not delete this page! This dragon is the Raincutter, valka said that in a leaked video. Thorndrum (talk) 18:00, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Help! I need someone's help! I can't get the picture up!Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 19:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Name Unless someone can give adequate evidence that "Raincutter" is the name of THIS exact species, this page may need deltion. I know DW copyrighted the name, but they may have just been securing multiple titles before deciding what to call Cloudjumper's species (which is now Stormcutter... and that seems pretty close to this name). Anyway, where did the author get this information?Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 15:46, May 3, 2014 (UTC) That's a real information, why are you wants to deleting that page? or just change the name of that page into 'Unknown dragon', without deleting that page.. Thorndrum (talk) 16:05, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Where is this information from? I suppose it could be real, but we need a bit more proof than just someones word for it. Was it called that in an interview? Has that name been posted on an HTTYD site? Or was this just something that someone said on a forum or tumblr or the grapevine or wiki? We need to have proof that this is the dragon's name.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 16:07, May 3, 2014 (UTC) That dragon was showed in a "leaked video"... LEAKED. I understand that you want to delete that page, but why? cause nobody registered on this wiki, to write that information? Thorndrum (talk) 16:15, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Which leaked video. And are you sure the person was being honest? I need proof. I'm not gonna delete it today or anything, but I want some solid evidence, not just someone saying they've seen a leaked video.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 16:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I think it was real, because they not just talked about it, they showed that scene with that dragon. I say, let's wait until we know it for true, and we can editing that page... so, what do you say? Thorndrum (talk) 16:29, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I am actually bothered at how much information that has been scrounged up, like the length of the dragon, how dangerous it is, and if the dragon is trainable. The movie has not come out yet, D.W has not posted any information about this particular dragon, any source of information would have to be completely speculative, how would you know the length of the dragon? how would you know how dangerous is it? How would you know if it is trainable? (Just because it resides in the dragon nest does not mean that valka has trained it in anyway) Leaving no details out. Baricuda (talk) 16:54, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok, maybe not 25 metrs long, maybe not trainable and maybe not very dangerous... but maybe yes. Just wait until the film, then we will know the details! Thorndrum (talk) 17:02, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Personal email I personally emailed dreamworks animation and they told me that they released a few different new leaked clips but for short amounts of time. They also told me they can't give out spoilers so we will have to wait to know more about this dragon. Guide to the Dragons book I found out in the HTTYD 2 book Guide to the Dragons that the Raincutter is real and it is in sharp class. Alexander.lee.90813 (talk) 3:31, May 4, 2014 (UTC) So, that spinosaurus sailed dragon is really the raincutter? :O Thorndrum (talk) 11:07, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes it is because in the next guide (volume 2) which hasn't been out yet, has a picture of the Raincutter on the cover. I only asked it because, lots of peoples says that's not the Raincutter. :/ Thorndrum (talk) 12:03, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Raincutter's speed Silent Screamflap how do you know that the Raincutter's speed is 11? And how you know that it can shoot flaming fire balls? Thorndrum (talk) 10:40, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Raincutter Stats and Behavior I see that someone has put in the official stats and behavior of the Raincutter, which is interesting for me. But I am also wondering if that person knows the type of range attack that this dragon use. Does it breathe fire like most other dragons, or does it shoot powerful streams of water just like what the Raincutter's name suggests? I'm very curious though. Sharp Class Am I the only one who thinks Sharp Class doesn't make a lot of sense for the Raincutter? Judging from the info on the card, it sounds more like a Tidal Class Dragon to me. In fact, many classifacations of the HTTYD2 Dragons seem....Random. Why is a Hobblegrunt a Stoker, for example? Megadracosaurus (talk) 08:37, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I think that the Hobblegrunt is stoker class because it's fire power is 18.... and you are right, the Raincutter is sounds like a tidal class dragon + it's looks like a tidal class dragon. And yeah, the classifacation of the new dragons is incorrect Thorndrum (talk) 09:36, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Agreed. The Hobblegrunt was origally a Boulder Class Dragon...It Makes me wonder if the creators just placed the HTTYD-Dragons in random Classes :/ Megadracosaurus (talk) 16:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Puddlemuck I think that the Puddlemuck shouldn't be lumped together with the Raincutter. It deserves its own page. Logo8th (talk) 02:02, April 3, 2016 (UTC) While making a new page for the Puddlemuck is certainly fine, it/they should still be discussed on the Raincutter page, as ROB clearly states it/they are Raincutters. What ROB is not clear about is whether the Puddlemuck is a special group of Raincutters, or an individual Raincutter called Puddlemuck. ROB seems to refer to it as either plural or proper name in different places during the Journey game in ROB. I have posted pics to the Raincutter gallery showing the Puddlemuck referred to as a group of Raincutters, but other fans can also argue it is an individual. Anyway, my two cents! Ladybrasa (talk) 16:49, April 3, 2016 (UTC)ladybrasa